Miniature optical projectors are used in a variety of applications. For example, such projectors may be used to cast a pattern of coded or structured light onto an object for purposes of 3D mapping (also known as depth mapping). In this regard, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0240502, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an illumination assembly in which a light source, such as a laser diode or LED, transilluminates a transparency with optical radiation so as to project a pattern onto the object. (The terms “optical” and “light” as used herein refer generally to any of visible, infrared, and ultraviolet radiation.) An image capture assembly captures an image of the pattern that is projected onto the object, and a processor processes the image so as to reconstruct a three-dimensional (3D) map of the object.
PCT International Publication WO 2008/120217, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes further aspects of the sorts of illumination assemblies that are shown in the above-mentioned US 2008/0240502. In one embodiment, the transparency comprises an array of micro-lenses arranged in a non-uniform pattern. The micro-lenses generate a corresponding pattern of focal spots, which is projected onto the object.
Optical projectors may, in some applications, project light through one or more diffractive optical elements (DOEs). For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0185274, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for projecting a pattern that includes two DOEs that are together configured to diffract an input beam so as to at least partially cover a surface. The combination of DOEs reduces the energy in the zero-order (undiffracted) beam. In one embodiment, the first DOE generates a pattern of multiple beams, and the second DOE serves as a pattern generator to form a diffraction pattern on each of the beams.